Boone County, Arkansas
Boone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. As of the 2010 census, the population was 36,903. The county seat is Harrison. It is Arkansas's 62nd county, formed on April 9, 1869. Boone County is part of the Harrison, AR Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Boone County was formed from the eastern portion of Carroll County. Contrary to popular belief, it was not named for frontiersman Daniel Boone. It was originally called Boon, since the residents believed it would be a "boon" to all who settled there. The e'' was added to the name later. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.9%) is water. The county is located in the northwest portion of the state, and borders Missouri to the north. The county lies entirely within the Ozark Mountains. Rolling hills characterize the topography, with the more rugged Boston Mountains lying just to the south. Isolated peaks of the Boston Mountain range are found in the south, including Boat Mountain, Pilot's Knob, and Gaither Mountain. Portions of Bull Shoals Lake and Table Rock Lake lie in the northeast and northwest corners, respectively. The Corps of Engineers operates and maintains popular campsites on the lakes at Lead Hill and Cricket Creek. Crooked Creek, popular with bass fishermen, winds through the county from south to east. Major highways * US 62 * US 412 * U.S. Route 65 * U.S. Route 65B * Highway 7 * Highway 14 * Highway 43 * Highway 123 * Highway 206 * Highway 281 * Highway 392 * Highway 396 * Highway 397 * Highway 980 Adjacent counties *Taney County, Missouri (north) *Marion County (east) *Searcy County (southeast) *Newton County (south) *Carroll County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2014 }} data]] As of the 2000 United States Census, there were 33,948 people, 13,851 households, and 9,861 families residing in the county. The population density was 57 people per square mile (22/km²). There were 15,426 housing units at an average density of 26 per square mile (10/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.60% White, 0.11% Black or African American, 0.71% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.34% from other races, and 0.90% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,851 households out of which 30.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.50% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.80% were non-families. 25.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.88. In the county the population was spread out with 23.90% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 26.50% from 25 to 44, 24.70% from 45 to 64, and 16.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 93.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,988, and the median income for a family was $34,974. Males had a median income of $27,114 versus $19,229 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,175. About 10.70% of families and 14.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.00% of those under age 18 and 12.90% of those age 65 or over. Education Public school districts *Alpena *Bergman *Harrison *Lead Hill *Omaha *Valley Springs Higher education *North Arkansas College Communities Cities *Diamond City *Harrison (county seat) Towns *Alpena *Bellefonte *Bergman *Everton *Lead Hill *Omaha *South Lead Hill *Valley Springs *Zinc Unincorporated communities * Batavia * Bear Creek Springs * Capps * Hopewell * Little Arkansaw * Self Historic communities * '''Elixir' was a town in the vicinity of many springs. It was nearby present day Bergman. Heavy rains flooded the town in 1883, which was a major factor in its decline by 1892. In the 1880s, both Lead Hill and Elixir were expecting a railroad but none materialized. This also helped the town's decline. Although the town is gone, the township of Elixir remains and currently contains Bergman. * Keener was a town around one mile south of present day Bergman. Keener was strong in the 1880s and had a population of about 1,000 people. But, Keener began to decline fast by 1892. Townships Former townships include Bear Creek, Crooked Creek, Elmwood, Harrison, Washington, and Young. See also * List of lakes in Boone County, Arkansas * National Register of Historic Places listings in Boone County, Arkansas * Ron McNair, state representative for Boone and Carroll counties since 2015 References External links * County government site * Unofficial/Community guide site * County Ordinances * genealogy information pages at USGenWeb * Map of Boone County (U. S. Census Bureau) * Map of Boone County from Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Boone County entry in the Encyclopedia of Arkansas * Boone County Historical and Railroad Society, Inc. * Boone County School District Reference Map (U. S. Census Bureau, 2010) Category:Boone County, Arkansas Category:1869 establishments in Arkansas Category:Harrison, Arkansas micropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1869